fairytailfandomcom-20200222-history
Igneel
Igneel is a dragon and the foster father of Natsu Dragneel. Personality Igneel has been shown to be a loving parental figure towards Natsu, though leaving him to fend for himself leads one to doubt this. Despite leaving him, Igneel is shown to be incredibly protective of Natsu as he watches him from afar. Contrary to his loving self, Igneel can also be very fierce when he wants to be. He has also shown some arrogance, referring to himself as "the one and only Igneel" during Grandeeney's visit. According to Grandeeney, like Natsu, Igneel has a tendency to take things to excess. History He taught Natsu how to write, speak, and even how to use the fire-brand style of Magic known as "Dragon Slayer", a lost Magic. For some still unknown reason, Igneel disappeared one day without saying a word to Natsu on the 7th July of X777 (along with the other dragons like Grandeeney and Metalicana, Wendy Marvell's and Gajeel Redfox's foster dragon parents, respectively), leaving Natsu to fend for himself. Natsu's dream is to be able to meet with Igneel again and he searches for clues of his whereabouts throughout the series. Synopsis Tower of Heaven arc *''Events take place in the Tower of Heaven arc in manga but Fighting Festival arc in the anime'' After the events at the Tower of Heaven, Igneel is shown residing in a volcanic region, talking to the dragon who raised Wendy, Grandeeney, about Natsu. Igneel immediately orders Grandeeney to leave once it sounds like she threatens Natsu and states that he'll get killed eventually. He then makes a reference to the Black Wizard, Zeref, and the dragons' removal from human affairs. He then shows that he is in fact very firm on leaving humans alone, especially Natsu. Hearing these words, Grandeeney leaves, hoping that Natsu's friendship with Wendy will be better than his "friendship" with Metalicana's foster son, Gajeel. Oración Seis arc *''Note: This event only occurs in the anime and does constitute canon material''. During Natsu's fight against Zero, Natsu was sent to the Land of Nil through Zero's Magic Genesis Zero and opening the Gate of Wraithwail. Through there, Natsu was about to lose hope, cursing everything he had done. Suddenly, Igneel's voice appeared, saying that Natsu shouldn't be defeated by a person by the likes of Zero. Igneel also mentions that is this what a child of Igneel is and a flashback focuses on Natsu questioning Igneel on how he's supposed to destroy a mountainous rock. Igneel explained to him that he musn't let his feelings get the better of him, saying he musn't lose faith in his power. He encourages Natsu through saying he's a Dragon Slayer and that he musn't forget the pride that comes with that title. He ends with the statement "I, Igneel, am with you!" and with this, Natsu manages to burn off Zero's Magic and go back from the Land of Nil. Magic and Abilities Caster Magic User: As a father and a mentor of Natsu Dragneel, Igneel also uses Fire Magic, but probably more powerful than his "child". Fire Dragon Magic: It includes creating and manipulation of fire. In the manga was shown that Igneel can create a fire over all his body. In the anime, it shows the fire being hot enough to melt the entire cave he was residing in by a mere two seconds, and remain uninjured even while the lava trickled down his back and face. Trivia *According to the earlier chapters of the series; Igneel taught Natsu letters, further explained in the anime, after only teaching him letters, Natsu had problems with reading things that had nothing to do with food. Navigation Category:Characters Category:Dragon Category:Male Category:Magical creatures